The Azure Orb
by VforVendetta34
Summary: Morganna doesn't exist anymore... But who said every little bit of her soul haven't been deleted? Upon a mysterious glowing orb, BT has no idea in what danger she has been exposed to. Is The World going to end by the hands of a simple woman? CrimBT
1. The Azure Orb

_**Sea Sphere**_

**Chapter I**_ The Azure Orb**  
**_

**Disclaimer**: har har blip foora zip zap poof!

**Translation**: teehee, I do not own .Hack/Sign, though if I would……. Well I'd seriously make A LOOOOT more episodes than just what they have. Poof!

A/N: BT all the way! I personally like BT with Crim best but, you guys get to choose who's she's gonna end up with! Teehee.

* * *

"Boing!" his obnoxious voice rang through the clearing. 

"Can't you leave me alone for once?" sighing, BT tried to ignore him as the PK landed a few meters away from the wavemaster.

"Not until you tell me about that rare item you get in the Skyway dungeon," he whispered.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? I do not know what is hidden in that dungeon. Besides, it is a new place, and from the boards, they say it is one of the hardest yet. I've also heards nasty rumours from it."

Sora exhaled in anger and brusquely turned her around, "Looky here miss prissy. I SAW you enter that dungeon, and I SAW you carry something out! Hard dungeons always have rare items!"

BT's mesmorizing deep forest green eyes studied him. She then raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "that must've been someone that resembled me."

The PK unsheathed his blade in frustration but she had logged out making Sora slash an empty clearing in where the wavemaster stood before. Dust flew about. Sora withdrew and rubbed his eyes, now burning by the tiny specs of ground, "Damn her……"

* * *

"Bear!" a young Heavyblade bounded down a meadowy hill, almost tripping on the way. The soft and dewy grass blew along with the wind releasing specs of dew onto passer by's. The sea held a beautiful, azure glow adding a perfect scenery to a console. 

"Hey Mimiru, has Tsukasa spoken to you yet?" a muscular Swordmaster joined Mimiru on the foot of the hill.

"Yah, he's meeting us here soon! I can't wait to go to the dungeon with him," she seemed to be in a good mood today, to Bear's relief.

The older man took his sword and gave it a swish, "Which dungeon shall it be?"

"Destination Skyway!"

Bear seemed taken aback by the name. Mimiru's smile faltered, "What's wrong? Oh is it the getting-there part? Well there's this man that sells tickets to ride dragons! That's going to be fun. I hope you brought enough money!"

"No, it's not that," the old man looked up and observed the sky. The cotton-like clouds seemed to observe him back with the same solemn emotion he held. Somehow, worry crossed his features, "The boards…… haven't you been checking them lately?"

Seemingly a bit deceived by Bear's serious behavior on this fine day, the young student sighed, "Yeah, I have. Those rumours? You don't believe them do you? It's just gossiping, besides, everyone that entered that dungeon never reached the end. Being hard truly stand up to their reputation eh?"

"Those rumours…… a group that HAD entered it have said that the walls are covered of carvings. One of the monuments did seem very disturbing to their liking. They said it was a figure of a gory demon. There was even real blood oozing out of its mouth."

"Real? Aha, you really think they meant it? Look here Bear, we're going to be first to defeat that area! And heeelllloooo rare goodies!"

The father sighed in defeat, putting his sword away. Just then, golden rings appeared signaling a new arrival. Pale robes drifted in the wind as brown leather shoes stepped up. The figure held a staff holding a garnet orb.

"Tsukasa!" Mimiru waved to the new arrival, "We're going to Skyway!" Tsukasa let out a small gasp at the mention of 'Skyway', "Oh no…… not you too! What is it this time? Don't tell me you saw the boards…… Oh you can log out now!"

The wavemaster shook his head. Mimiru had been in friendly terms with him lately, and so they sought each other more often, as well as Bear, "It's not that…… I visited that place one day…… And everyone that waited outside were all muttering things about that dungeon, and how it is cursed."

"Aww great, now it's CURSED!"

"They seemed to be waiting for someone," he paused, pondering on the vague memory, "as I remembered, it was a female wavemaster. There were too many people there, and considering that I'm not the tallest person, I could get a glimpse of her face. She seemed gravely wounded…… Though I do not understand, but they were real wounds."

"What? You mean, REAL bloody wounds?" Mimiru gaped while he was revealing his memories. He simply nodded.

"When she exited the dungeon, swarms of people rushed to her side, and by the looks of it, she has found a very…… peculiar item."

The only female sighed and plopped herself on the grass. Not caring about the moisture it gave her skin, she looked up, "So are you guys wanting to back off to another dungeon?"

Bear chuckled and rested his hand on her shoulder, "We will go," Mimiru's eyes lit up, "But on one condition."

"What is it?"

"That we gain reinforcements."

* * *

A certain Long arm, or might I add, shirtless Long arm, (teehee) hacked several wooden boards to ashes with swift movements. Panting from the hard day of training, he wiped his brow and extended his arms to feel the breeze of wind, passing by. 

He jumped out of surprise when an email arrived. Catching his breath he opened the email,

Crim! It's Mimiru!

Please come and meet us up at Skyway! Hey, stop gapping and get over here. Yes, yes, I know, bad dungeon, evil monsters, and a curse. But what the heck, let's be the first ones to conquer it! I already have Bear and Tsukasa by my side. We're making a team! Please come.

Signed: Mimiru

Crim closed his mouth when the Heavyblade told him to in the letter, 'Skyway huh?' he thought to himself, 'why not. It's been boring all by myself lately anyway,' with those last few words, he slipped his thin-layered sweater back on and played the Ocarina.

* * *

Jumping from one high mushroom to the other, casting a small shadow upon the gloomy grounds of (ack, can someone help me with places?). He smiled to himself after receiving Mimiru's email: 

Ugh, I can't believe I'm actually inviting YOU of all people.

But Bear insisted, so here I am, inviting you to come along on our little trip in Skyway. If you can't come, it's just FINE with me! Or more than fine.

Anyways, I can't guarantee that your life is safe with us. Besides, curses, evil monsters, you name it, are on the loose in there. Bring a lot of super potions. Meet us at Skyway entrance, pronto.

Signed: Mimiru

'What a naïve girl. Out to go find what in that cave lurks. I sure hope they invited BT……'

* * *

Dear Subaru, 

This is Bear, and we hope that you would like to come and join our adventure in Skyway. This might be risky, so I advise you to bring many healing ailments. If Ginkan would like to come along, he may, as well as other knights. You are not forced to join us.

Bear

Double-checking if this letter was read correctly, Subaru nodded to Ginkan as she would be known as doing more than "nothing" all day.

* * *

Hey A20, 

I still figure that you should change your account name to something more special. Anyway, you are invited to come along in our little quest in Skyway! Please come with us, you might've heard bad rumours about that place, but you're safe with us!

Come ASAP!

Signed: Mimiru

A20 looked around before wondering what she should do. Skyway IS a very dangerous place…… but on the other hand, it would be a great time to show off to her friends about being in such a famous group and travelling in the most dangerous places of all times, "Might as well give it a try!"

She giggled and departed off to the nearest potion store.

* * *

"Wow…… so far everyone that got invited accepted!" Mimiru smiled. 

"How about BT? Has she sent back an email affirming her arrival?" Bear waved at the new arrivals that were making their way towards them.

"Oh……. Yah her……. Well no not yet."

The older man frowned as he too, tried to email her.

"Boing!" Sora gracefully landed beside Mimiru. The girl ignored him and took off herself to a store, stocking up on potions.

"Tsukasa," Subaru made her way to him. They both smiled warmly to each other, both starting a conversation. Meanwhile A20 tagged along with Mimiru as Crim glared solemnfully at the couple.

"C'mon BT, where are you?" Bear muttered to himself. This was very unlikely of BT not to show up on such an occasion.

* * *

The wavemaster sighed as she got, yet again, another email from her older friend Bear. It read: 

BT, this is very dissimilar from you.

Is there something bothering you so you wouldn't show up to travel with us? We've got a whole party waiting. Please email me back if there is something you wish to discuss with me in private.

Bear

This wasn't just a little thing BT had to decide upon, but something rather large. BT was mindlessly drawing squiggles on the ground with her staff's end, not knowing what to do.

'I can't go back in there…… what would happen if I do?' she sighed and emailed Bear back, having to decline the offer, 'what a shame…… they'll now recognize me as fearful BT.'

* * *

"What's up?" Sora poked the Swordmaster with his elbow, "Any news from miss prissy?" 

Bear sadly shook his head but then stood up swiftly, "It's an email from BT! And…… oh. She declined the offer."

Crim looked away from the couple and stood up, "I'll go look for her. This isn't like BT, there has to be something wrong," anything was better than staring at Tsukasa and Subaru having a peaceful conversation he thought.

"Crim wait!" the older man tried to stop him but the Long Arm had already logged out, "She might've wanted to be alone……"

* * *

(sorry for switching scene to scene to fast) 

Hurrying to wherever the wavemaster, or should he think, wavemistress, Crim looked around only to spot the elegant woman with long green robes shimering in the sunlight. She was sitting on a almost worn-out wooden fence that led to an amazing view of the green fields of golden and luch weat. Something caught his eye, there was a long rip in the gown by the side that was hard to spot since her arms seem to cover them all the time.

"BT!"

BT seemed surprised as she clasped her arms to her side swiftly and turned around to face the man.

"C-Crim…… what are you doing here?" she tried to sound as normal as possible, though it didn't work.

The handsome man decided to ignore that fact before he would distress further more. Her golden headband and wrist circlet pricked his eyes, blinding him, but even so, he looked at her straight in the eyes, "Hey, Bear sent you-"

"I know."

"Then come?" it was more of a demand than a question.

BT looked away. She had already asked him to meet her offline twice, but he declined every offer. Even so when she had the wits to ask him if he would do the same for Lady Subaru, the Long Arm would only stay hushed and log off.

"Look is there something wrong? You know we're great friends right?"

She remained silent, as to answer his question. Crim sighed as he sat beside her on the old, wooden fence.

"Last time you said that, this became an argument."

Running his fingers through his hair he got up and extended his hand, "Look, I don't want to talk about that. I came here to get you, and if I'm not, I am to be expected with a good reason from you. It could be the Key of the Twilight Jr. in there for all we know."

Not bothering to pick up Crim's joke, she responded in a rather aristocratic voice, "I highly doubt that. A dungeon that will eventually be conquered, would be unlikely to hold such an item. Just tell Bear I'm not up to it, and that they should reconsider that dungeon."

Momentarily forgetting about BT's ripped robe, he asked, "It isn't about me, is it?

"No Crim, it isn't."

Sighing with relief, afraid to get whatsoever blame or guilt coming his way one day or another, he gazed at those green eyes once more then changed servers. Leaving her like this feel a little guilty though. He wasn't an expert at detecting sadness behind one's eyes, but those eyes seemed almost instant to read, and they did hold a hint of dispair and hurt.

* * *

"So?" Bear asked as Crim advanced towards the group. 

"She said she's not up to something that highly dangerous. BT also told you to reconsider the plan to Skyway."

"…… did you ask her what was wrong?" The older man rubbed his chin thoughtfully about their last conversation. She didn't seem to be in a bad, nor sorrowful mood, "Did…… she mention something that bothered her?"

"Nope, none, didn't want to reveal anything to me. But I'm sure something's wrong."

"HEY! Are we GOING or NOT!" Mimiru asked impatiently as she just arrived from the store, packed full of potions along with A20.

Sora eavesdropped on their conversation. It looked to him as he could visit that little blonde girl sometime after the adventure.

Tsukasa seemed to be getting even closer to Subaru, as she too, seemed to be getting more comfortable with him.

Soon after, everyone got up and departed off to the server of Skyway, where danger awaited.

* * *

"BT…… what a funny name," a distant voice mocked the young wavemistress from inside her mind, "taking out the lettuce. Sure makes me hungry, if only I can eat," it wasn't her own voice, but another cool, male tone. Almost seductive. 

'It's just a matter of time…… please wait," BT mentally smiled to herself. Grasping the cold aquamarine orb with her soft hands. The voice seemed to moan at the touch.

"You sure have some graspy touch here," it mocked once again.

'Well if you want me to shatter you into a thousand pieces, then keep on mocking me.'

"Now, now. I am your guardian now."

'Please, tell me what the next step is. To make you…… solid once more,' having said those words, the cook male voice chuckled. That laughter made BT almost instantly melt.

"Well first off. You need to go back in. Yes, I'm sorry. But don't worry, I'll be by your side soon. Shall I go on?" BT nodded, "very well. Then, from the person who enters, you must fight them and draw a bit of blood from their wound."

BT gasped. Draw blood? But no one dared to enter a part from……. Her friends. Or atleast she hoped they were her friends. This would be considered betraying……

"Is there something wrong? Oh I see, is it your friend that are entering the Skyway next?"

She solemly nodded.

"Then in that case, do you not hold a grudge against Crim?"

She hesitated, but nodded once more, 'he…… he loves Subaru. It's so obvious.'

"Oh, so you love him?"

'No please…… Not anymore…… I……. I love you now.' the voice had chuckled once again. Before telling her how much he loved her too, making her blush crimson.

"So, it seems like your group of friends will be the only ones to enter that cave in a million years. Do you want to go now?"

BT got up and gently placed the orb in the orb-crater in her staff. It blazed a bright, relaxing blue, unlike that dull red glow, "I've already got my next victim in mind……"

* * *

A/N: Teehee. Evil-ness rawks, but have no fear, she shall not be stuck in that state for long. Ya know, kinda manipulated? Please, pleeeaaase review! 


	2. Crimson Blood

**The Azure Orb**

Chapter II: _Crimson Blood_

Disclaimer: Oh psh, if I owned it, you'd see a .Hack/Sign game.

A/N: o-o geez, I always look back at my writing and bleh, ugly.

**Steeple333**: Ohhh I like the idea of SoraxMimiru! Teehee, well that's going to develop throughout the chapters, so look forward to it! I also like the CrimxBT pairing, so I guess I'll stick to that! Teehee.

Oh and thanks for the places dilemma!

As for the, "Woah, Obachan became Ojichan." I do not get that (O.o). :huggles: THANK YOU for encouraging meeeee!

**Lady Azura**: OMG Thank youuuuuuu :huggles: teehee, I feel speeeecial! As for the feelings of either Crim, Sora or Subaru:giggles stupidly: you shall see!

* * *

.

"Sure is pretty dark in here…… Tsukasa, mind making us some light?" Mimiru complained as she bumped, or more like ran into, a pillar supporting the ceiling. The young wavemaster held his staff up high and muttered some incantations as every dark spec illuminated into their real colours.

Everyone held their breath at the amazing scenes. Each walls were carved, and each carvings seemed to be almost real. The statues which seemed to guard the next door to the other chamber were half-shrouded in darkness, yet held a tint of grey-stone to it's texture with it's demon-like appearance. The menacing face glowered down upon whomever dared to enter and somehow seemed to stare at the ones passing by.

They both held black orbs of glass containing a dark substances in their jaws which were too dark to recognize.

"H-hey, look at this!" A20 pointed to a wall at the other end of the hall. They bared identical indents as the others…… but the storyline has seemed to change in this one. Sora observed something closer…… it seemed to gleam at the touch of a finger.

"Bope," he muttered, pressing it gently. At the contact of skin, the room started to tremble with incredible force as the statues of the great demons rose to their feet.

"SORA? WHAT DID YOU-" the Heavyblade swiftly dodged the tail that had whipped her way.

"There's no time. Crim, Ginkan! Head for those fallen pillars!" Bear instructed the closest men to an area of ruins, "Tsukasa! Cast a fire spell on my sword when I wave!" Tsukasa nodded as the group headed their way towards those motionless pillars, lying on the marble floor.

Swiftly climbing them with force, Crim looked over to Bear, asking for the next move.

"Ginkan! Throw your sword to Crim!" the swordsman looked over at Bear with a hint of hesistation, but obeyed, "Now Crim…… wait until they see you! Distract them. Once it's time, break those orbs in their mouths!"

Fully understanding the Swordmaster, he waved his spear frantically, "Hey! Ugly, canary, extinct dinosaurs! Over here!"

Dumbly raising their noses in the air, sniffing the whiff of whoever insulted them, they turned around facing the Long Arm. They gnarled and let a muffled roar indicate their anger then charged blindly towards Crim.

"NOW!"

Bear had waved to Tsukasa as Crim struck the orbs forcefully, shattering them into a million pieces. The liquid that was held inside splattered everywhere, revealing it's true color as dark crimson. The Long Arm had already jumped out of the way, though receiving droplets of that liquid.

The fire had caught the fluid in a matter of seconds and caused a big explosion to issue in those demon's mouths.

They froze and howled in pain, though turned to dust a split-second after.

"Tsukasa, are you alright?" Subaru held onto his arm as he just smiled. Crim however sighed. He was the one who did the dangerous job here……

Sora on the other hand, smiled sheepishly at the furious Mimiru then backed away and tried to defend himself, "Uh, well, ya know…… there could've been…… Oh look!"

Mimiru exhaled in frustration and turned around. She gasped as the carvings had come to life…… they seemed to move all at once, re-enacting the story held within each dent.

A cool male voice then echoed along the walls of that room, "This is my lair…… who dares disturb me?" his voice resonated through the walls.

"We are here to prove no such danger from this dungeon to the others. Let us through," Bear called out to no one in particular, echoing in his turn.

The voice chuckled, "How foolish to think you can prove that. Well, I would be more than glad to kill each one of you…… and destroy you from the real world completely as well," the tone in the individual's voice became more menacing within the word.

'I knew this was a bad idea……' Crim thought to himself.

"Your last friend, or whom might I say, former friend……. has bravely entered here as well. She was the first one to conquer all those traps with acurate intelligence just like you, Swordmaster. It does not take brute force, but sheer intellectual thoughts."

"I'll take that as a compliment……" muttered Bear.

"And who might that, 'she' and little friend of ours be? Hmm?" Sora inqueried.

A shadow totally hidden by darkness had stepped up, careful not to reveal herself yet.

"Oh, she's someone I now care about. Care more than you can imagine. And, she is also here to free me from this prison I oh-so-hate. But first, one's blood must be shed…… and that descision……. Will be up to her………."

A tall, curved body was revealed by the light emitted on Tsukasa's staff. She wore a long emerald robes and held a magical staff herself, with a blue, glowing orb. The Wavemistress's golden hair shone brightly as did for the silver material of her rod, but somehow, her eyes weren't hers.

"B-BT!" Crim stuttered. Her gapped but then shook it off, "You told me you that you didn't want to come!"

All he got a was a soft feminine chuckle as a response. Bear's eyes flew wide open as he looked at her. Something seemed different…… instead pf those gleaming emerald, warm eyes, an icy blue tint had overwhelmed them.

Mimiru gave a small growl, "I knew you were always up to no good. Betraying us once could always lead to hundreds of times more!"

BT's cold gaze fell upon Mimiru. The Heavyblade had to admit that, that look made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"I personally had my eyes on Sora, since he's such an obnoxious brat. But I think I've changed my mind," the woman with a piercing blue gaze pointed her staff at Mimiru, who took several paces back, "you've always acted like you knew everything. Everything including on my account, how I only act for myself, well…… from your point of view that is," Sora's eye twitched.

"Hmph, what did I piss you off that much when I PK?"

Bear suddenly stood in front of the Heavyblade, outstreching his arms, "BT! Stop this at once, this is ridiculous. We are your friends, we would never hurt you, that voice is manipulating your soul!"

"Talk for yourself," she shot at him, returning the staff by her side.

Subaru's eyes narrowed as it was her turn to speak, "BT, this isn't you. You would never do such a thing. Please, fight the voice within."

BT just shook her head while chuckling, "So pure inside. So tender, so gentle, so nice…… That why everyone loves you. No one is perfect, but you seem to hold it at the brim of you finger. Something to gloat about, yet I don't see what's so good in you," her eyes gleamed murderously, "Why, all of a sudden it's hard to choose amongst all of you!"

Her laugh rang through the chamber. Crim's eyes narrowed, he knew it wasn't BT at all….. This was possibly all of his fault. If he hadn't turned her down like this…… but it wasn't his fault either…… he didn't hold the same emotions she did towards him…… or did he?

BT swiftly ran towards the team in an amazing speed and tackled down Ginkan. She then took her staff and hit Mimiru in the stomach winding her. The young Heavyblade gasped as she fell to the floor with several waves of pain shooting up from her abdomen.

"Ack! Wha-how…… But this is just a game!" she yelled. BT smirked, standing above her. A blue dagger had appeared in her hand as she readied herself to plunge it in flesh.

"BT STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Bear yelled. He didn't want to hit his friend but when he had no choice…… The Swordmaster unsheathed his blade and tried to pin the Wavemistress to the wall with it's gigantic width. Promptly dodging his attempt, she slashed his shoulder with her own blue dagger. He froze at the contact of the cutting edge piercing through his bare skin. Crimson liquid trickled down his wound as unbearable burning sensations filled that area.

Smirking at her success, she dodged at Sora's quick witted attack. The PK looked at Bear who was being helped by Mimiru, then turned his attention back to BT, with a serious gaze that she had never seen before.

"BT stop this! This is insane, you might kill us in real life! We're your friends!" his voice held so much serenity that the Wavemistress looked at him in a whole different way. Though this wasn't about to change her mind.

"Friends. Friends who push me back, who wouldn't care if I got hurt, who wouldn't care if I ever LIVED!" tears started to well up in her eyes, though she seemed as monotone as ever, "If you cared, you would atleast help me this one bit by letting me do what I want!"

"What are you talking about!" yelled Tsukasa, stancing protectively at Subaru's side, staff held up high, "So you're going to run away from your problems! This is cruel BT! Cruel to yourself, you're making life hard! And if we weren't your friends, do you think Bear would've kept that sharp blade away from your heart!"

"T-Tsukasa is r-right!" The Swordmaster tried getting up with Mimiru supporting him, "BT, whoever is doing this, manipulating you is plaguing your m-mental health as well!"

"NO one understands how I feel……" forcefully throwing Sora out of her way, she rapidly thrusted the dagger into his leg, mobilizing him. He screamed out in agony as blood gushed out through his wound.

"SORA!" Mimiru cried out.

Crim couldn't take it anymore, standing there uselessly wasn't going to improve the situation any further.

He closed his eyes and charged towards the betraying friend he used to trust, "I'm sorry BT……" Crim muttered.

BT was too busy fighting off the enraged Mimiru to notice the approaching menace.

"Oops, don't want to make a mistake while fighting me, now would you?" The older woman seemed to be enjoying this like a game, dodging easily every attack the Heavyblade desperately tried on inflicting. Mimiru's breath started to rag, as she felt real sweat forming itself over her brow.

"I get it……" she thought, "This dungeon turns this into real life!" spotting the fast approaching Crim, she jumped out of the way, unsure of Crim's action.

BT smirked, thinking that the Heavyblade backed off, but when she turned around, her eyes flew wide-open as a spear had flown in, stabbing her right into the heart. Gasping out of surprise yet agony, BT's eyes weakly drifted to Crim's. His eyes bore into hers and her staff had flown out of her grasp and landed with a dull clang, though the orb that was held in the middle shattered in a million fragments.

"C-Crim……" she whispered softly. Almost like a whimper.

To the Long Arm's surprise, it seemed that BT's eyes had returned to their usual emerald sparkle. They held sorrow and mistrust and this shattered his heart…… He had done something seriously wrong……. He should've known she was being controlled!

Quickly drawing out his weapon from her chest, Crim held BT's limp body close to him. He ignored the fresh blood pouring out freely, staining his own clothes and torso.

"BT…… I'm so sorry……"

* * *

.

"See? Even if you used to be his friend, he still hurts you in the worst way possible. Not only does he try and kill you my dear BT, but he crushes your heart by protecting Subaru, thinking you're a threat to her."

A dark figure loomed close to her side, then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Feeling numb and lifeless, she made no effort to pull away, or see whom it was…… It felt like she was drifting onto nothing-ness, in a maze of darkness that was comdamning her for a life-time.

Shivering and tensing her muscles at the touch of that deadly wound, in which BT had mysteriously not succumbed to, the figure's grasp hand glowed blue. Suddenly, the Wavemaster felt as if energy was returning to her, yet not enough to move.

Gasping at the sensation of burning skin, BT touched the wound. Though there was no blood, no gapping hole, no nothing…… Quickly blinking, and looking up, the figure was gone, instead Crim's concerned face held her tightly.

* * *

.

The Long Arm also gasped of amazement, while seeing the damage he's done close up.

BT's eyes fluttered open, but instead of a warm smile, she pushed him away brusquely and fell on her own back.

Everyone's gaze fell on the bubbling slimy liquid, now oozing out of the broken orb. It seemed like blue maple syrup at first, but then the fluid had taken shape of a tall, male figure.

"It…… It's like Tsukasa's guardian!" Ginkan yelled, unsheathing his sword.

"Everyone, stay back!" Bear immediately tried to stand up, but failed due to his own wound.

The slimy figure's visage turned to Bear. He held his arm up at him extended towards the Swordmaster in such great speed that it pierced through his wound in a blink of an eye.

"Bear!" everyone held their breath. Slowly drawing back its own hand, he observed the blood that was merging itself with the slime. Soon after, the monster had taken shape of a young man, bare chest with similar amour as Bear. His black, side-spiked hair held much volume as for his broad chest bared markings of swirls.

His eyes held countless sins and pure wrong-doings. Unsheathing his sword he swung it around a couple of times, but shook his head. Now extending his hand to Crim, a large slimy strand that used to be his finger had shot out in Crim's direction, pirecing his forearm. The Long Arm held back his yell of agony as he clenched his fist tightly, trying to hold BT as most comfortably as possible.

Tsukasa seemed to snap out of it, realizing this was his chance to attack. Raising his staff up in the air, a strong light emitted from his own magical orb.Chanting another spell, the light got more intense by the second.

The figure now turned to Tsukasa, with his cold, bright blue eyes, Crim-like clothing and a spear-like weapon. Soon becoming conscius of the spell Tsukasa was intending on unleashing, he quickly kick Crim hard in the chest, sending him sprawled on the cold floor. Taking the now protesting BT, he gazed at her with his cool eyes as she immediately ceased to struggle. Instead, her head was resting on his chest, as they logged out of that server………

* * *

.

A/N: .-. yes, it may seem like a fic REALLY putting the world on my favorite characters, but that won't be the case. More romance and other couples on the way! Who votes Tsukasa/Subaru? (And whomever you think, is a GUY! Okay? X.x)

This is a short chappie, I apologize………. Review:D YES! REVIEW! _:twitch:_


	3. Devil's Guardian

**The Azure Orb**

Chapter III: _Devil's Guardian_

Disclaimer: Oh tsh, if I owned it, you'd see a .Hack/Sign game.

A/N: I know, I know, not many BT fans out there, but, I can try can't I? O-o that's odd, a random flie just crashed itself onto my screen….. ewwwww :wipe wipe:

Oh yes, important, did you guys know BT was a model? O-o I only found out yesterday!

* * *

.

The darkened sky seemed to grow darker within each second wasted. The skies…….. such a mysterious thing. Many just thought of it as a source of light in the morning, illuminated by the sun, and at night, dimmed by the moon…… such a simple task of it to complete.

Yet, there were some who seemed to wonder off about it more than others…….

A certain Swordmaster, imprinted with white streaks seperating his blue skin from the normal one as some remarked, surveyed the twinkling dim lights in the heavens as a younger individual sat there, hugging her knees to her chest looking lonesome.

She finally heaved a sigh and looked up as well, "I don't get it Bear…….. How was that possible? All of it?" her tone changed from a simple question to desperate measures, "I mean, look!"

Her arm was bruised in several places as for broken pieces of armour remained, "Even if I log out then back in! They won't heal! And……. What's even freakier is that those bruises are there in real life!" she became more distressed as she spoke, "My mom thinks I've been beaten up at school…… and……… I thought BT was your friend Bear……." Her complaints became harder to explain, or even prove by the minute, yet, no one could miss the miserable tone at those last comments.

The older man finally broke his gaze from the sky and turned to look at Mimiru's references. His face, half-hidden in shadows seemed more weary than usual as for his voice, tired of that event, "I don't know……. This is a very different situation……… BT…… she's someone……. someone like the sky. She could be nice, light-hearted like daylight, yet darker and malicious than night-fall itself……." He closed his eyes, propping himself on the cool grass beside his young friend, "Also, you can see her, but you can't quite grasp her emotions nor personality. Exactly like the sky……." He bared many wounds as well, but he took it lightly.

"Yeah, well she's got the nerves to stick with that weirdo guy……. What is that thing anyway? It almost seemed like……." Mimiru playfully tugged at the digital grass, seemingly at loss for words.

"Tsukasa's……. guardian? Yes I remember that…… it was like Morganna was back," Bear stood up, re-sheathing his sword back in place then spoke with a thoughtful voice, "Mimiru, should I check up on BT in real life? She was one to get injured the most, and while I'm at it, I'll see Crim too."

The younger individual paused for a second then nodded, "I guess that's all we could do at the moment," she shrugged throwing the bundle of grass away, revealing a bald patch in the soil.

* * *

.

Crim paced around in his room a couple of times ignoring the constant phone rings that threatened to stop when not answered, pondering about that incident that happened just two days ago.

His raven-black hair, neatly spiked up in the front, as a good imitation from the game shone under the mini, bright chandelier from the ceiling and as for his shadow followed each of his steps, forming itself like a dark puddle underneath his feet.

The visor that would send Crim back to the gaming world layed there motionless, waiting to be turned on by human hands where it would bring the fake world to reality in one's mind.

Evening had settled between the real world and The World as he logged onto the server. As soon as the golden rings had disappeared out of sight, the Red Lightning dashed out towards that high place they had once visited a few days ago. If the clues would still be fresh, it would be there.

* * *

.

Bear sighed as he hung the phone up. Maybe Subaru gave him the wrong phone number? No, she wouldn't do such a thing, especially with a grave situation such as this.

His computer screen flickered in the dusky room, emitting only a small and annoying buzz from the monitor. Sudenly, a ring echoed through the speakers indicating a new arrival of email. Surprised, Bear made his way to empty chair and settled himself, reading the letter silently in his mind.

Hey Bear, it's Mimiru again,

Did you see the news recently? There was this thing about a model being found in her apartment, presumably like……. In a trance thing. No, well, I'm not sure, I kinda thought of BT when I saw that but nah, there's no way she could be a model for a living right? Right! Anyway, if you're not busy, I'd like to investigate more on this…… thing. Yeah, yeah, homework and stuff but I can put that up for later heh, and did you contact Crim yet? Tell me on the contact list that he's online so I guess I'll email him to meet us.

Ciao!

Mimiru

Bear raised an eyebrow at the sudden invitation then shrugged. It had only been a few hours since they last met but it couldn't hurt to play a bit more during nighttime.

* * *

.

"Mmm hmm hmm……." Sora jumped off a high ledge while humming to himself. It was sure a gloomy day for The World with all the dark clouds swirling around in the sky, yet not gloomy enough to make this Twin Blade back down. Backing down from investigating that is, "Where could you be? If I were a woman with a harsh personality and a blubbery boyfriend……. Where would I go?"

His green haired flowed to the digital wind as his lips thinned, specifying the effort he took to concentrate on a particular subject. Sora shrugged and jumped up and down onto other objects, "I don't know! Time to pay Mimiru a visit! Boing! Kapow!"

Golden rings surrounded him in mid-air as he disappeared after they dispearsed.

* * *

.

"Dammit!"

A monster charged forward tackling Mimiru down in the process, but with a quick jump, the Heavyblade was back on her feet ready for the kill.

It's attacks were predictable and the weakling hadn't had a brain to think what he was doing. She took the opportunity to block another attack then striked the beast in the opening. A high pitch roar rang through the clearing as the demon flew away in pixel dusts along with the wind of The World.

"Great! Gold!" reaching out to grasp the gold that had flown out of the monster but another hand snatched them before Mimiru could even feel it, "H-hey what's the big idea?"

"Mmm, I think I'll take this!" His eyes admired longingly at his stolen prize, he smirked smugly.

"Ack! No! Give it back!" she sprinted forward only to fall back, face flat upon the ground with a tirumphant Sora nudging her gently with his foot.

"We don't attack nice ones! We ask them nicely to give it back!"

The female sighed in frustration as she got up and brushed off the dirt, clinging to her armour annoyingly, "Look, I just did!"

"Not nicely though……"

"Just give it here!"

"Not until you apologiiiiize……"

"I won't! It's mine! Give-it-to-me- AAH," The hair on her back stood on end as Mimiru jumped back several paces, after feeling a hand on her shoulder, "Bear! Ack, don't scare me like that……."

The older man chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you……. Anyways shall we find Crim with his user ID? I have important things to ask of him," he gazed silently at the pair, as Sora threw the coins back at Mimiru and shouted in glee.

"I'm coming too!"

"Oh god no….. Not you!" she whined.

* * *

.

From the darkness hanging off from the moonlit tall mountain, the dragon huffed out, stretching it's wings in the cool night air it they quietly landed upon floating grounds. It watched the individual jump off his back as he rushed to the sealed entrance.

There were many people amongst the night-fallen and hazy grounds mummuring to themselves spreading yet again, other rumours.

"Hey have you heard?" a particular player whispered to his partner, "Skyway's been closed before too, it was said to be the first dungeon ever made here. Though there was this guy who died in real life after beating it," he smirked, "Who knows what's at the end of the dungeon. Man I wonder how it's even possible for someone to die like that in a game's premiere," he shook his head.

"Yeah, and apparently, it closed ever since, only to be opened now once again. Though did you see the girl that came out? She was all beat-up! I swear, it's impossible to enter that ever again. Not to mention, how the hell that could even happen," his ally replied smugly, apparently proud of all the information he had known.

Crim narrowed his eyes, advancing towards the mouth of the cave, but as soon as the view unfogged, a sword halted his steps.

"Back away, Skyway is now closed," The guardian's face appeared through the thick mist, he had a mask with horns protruding from the helm and crimson eyes matching his uniform and white armour.

"Ginkan, I need to pass through. BT's-"

"I do not care. This dungeon has been restricted from entering, officially confirm by-"

"What do you mean you don't care! She's one of our friends and you'll just let her die with that psycho?" he pushed aside his sword, coming to a halt as a barrier revolted him back. The Long-arm withrew from the blow and glared at it shocked, "What the…… Ginkan! Take this barrier off, I demand you!"

Yet the Crimson Knight merely chuckled, refusing his demand, "If it were my barrier, I wouldn't have taken it off anyway for the likes of you. This is the work from another player, now, please leave immediately, I have no time to waste."

"You know movies kinda get to your head?" The Red Lightning snapped out of frustration.

"I asked you to leave, so do so!"

It seemed almost impossible to get through at this point. Instead Crim decided to find another way around, sticking around somoe rumors in case anything was revealed.

The think fog started to disperse, yet as soon as a single wisp evaporated, even more vapour appeared by the second. It was unusual to have fog in The World, yet this dungeon was abnormal anyway.

There were so many groups chit-chatting away that anyone could've believe it was some event about in-play message boards about the mysterious area.

"Uh? You mean the super model found in her apartment? No, can't be. Anyway, did you see the offline boards? They say that this other player online got a guardian and is like, killing off other players. Berserk huh-"

"What do you know about this?" Crim interrupted their conversation at last, desperate to find more answers if atleast he'd be able to find here.

The three players looked at him awkwardly, each baring symbols on their faces. Finally the same one that had spoken the rumors stated, "Uhm, there's this player who has a guardian like that other wavemaster? Probably gonna be wanted sooner or later too. And who are you to barge in like this- Hey! I'm talking to you!"

But it was too late, the Long Arm had already dashed out, jumping onto his dragon, and flew off towards real land once again.

The problem was……. which server would she be wandering around in?

* * *

. 

"Have you tried emailing her?"

Bear closed his eyes, "I imagine she would ignore them……"

"Then…… you want me to give you her adress? No it's fine, I'll go check up on her myself……" his shimmering, blue hair swayed to the wind, eyes full of guilt and unbearable sins.

"I'll come with you," the old man stated, standing up, "I should've talked to her more often. I didn't know BT felt that lonely."

"It's not your fault Bear. She hates me, and she knows I hate her too……. But…… I can't help but feel guilty as well, I'll come too!" Mimiru raised her tanned fist in the air with her usual care-free smile.

Crim on the other hand seemed a bit perturbed. He didn't want anyone to get hurt when really, everything was his fault…… He had rejected her that one night where she devoted herself to him, though he didn't feel the same way……. Somehow, his mind kept racing to her beautiful smiling face. That auburn hair when she entered his apartment and her personality. She was indeed beautiful to him, but he didn't know himself why he had…… told her off that one evening.

The sadness in her eyes stabbed him like a million daggers, clawing at his raw insides and that phrase she repeated twice…… 'I understand…..'

She really didn't. She thought she did but she didn't, in the end, it hurt her as much as him. He was a fool to think that someone of her status would affect his work. Now that he mentioned that to himself, his work was aactually the source of the problem. Crim was afraid that he wouldn't have time to see her, spend time with his girlfriend and all this was due to his previous one as well…… He had nearly lost his job back then too.

The moon was now almost engulfed by darkness as it dimly radiated back……

"C'mon, we don't have much time," The Long Arm logged out followed by his friends

* * *

. 

It was similar to The World. The moon peeped behind thick clouds whom's shadow overpowered the light of life at the moment setting the landscape in pitch black darkness with the exception of homofaber technology.

Everything seemed to come to an end, the world crumbled beneath his feet…… but that was his world and night-fall seemed have lasted an eternity.

The building all seemed identical but the one he knew shone brighter than others……. The window from her room shone brilliantly………

With police interviewing the owners of the building at the entrance………

* * *

. 

A/N: I command you to review! Make Lenne happy PLEASE X-x My writing? Yes, it has improved for the better……..


End file.
